narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
What a Shinobi Is Made Of!!
Three ninja sat in the trench, random projectiles and jutsu flying over their heads, scorching the very earth. One of them dared to peek above the top. He was instantly fried by a fireball jutsu! "Ack!" One of them exclaimed. "We're gonna die here!!!!" "Hush, now." The other said, his glasses cracked and dirty. "I don't know about you, but I am not gonna die yet!" The first one looked at him strangely. "What exactly are you planning to do?" The Chunin with the glasses looked up. "I'm gonna use that technique." He said, grinning. The first Chunin looked at him doubtfully. "They may not even make it to the enemy!" He shouted. "Plus, it will take up almost all your chakra!!" "Well, I don't see any other way we could get out of this. Do you?" The first chunin shook his head, and looked down in defeat. The chunin with the glasses put his hands together in an odd seal. "I am Jozoun Gremachi, and I will not die until my clan is restored!" He said. "Flame Clone Technique!" Hundreds of clones burst forth from a huge orange glow. All looked ready for their next purpose. "Okay!" Jozoun shouted. "Now, charge!!!" The flame clones jumped out of the trench, yelling their war cries. Several burst into flame as they were hit by attack after attack, but the rest did not falter. As they neared the enemy, Jozoun made a tiger seal. "Fire Release: Raging Hell!" He shouted. The rest of the clones exploded into a magnificent inferno of light and heat and flame! The enemies did not give out cries of pain, however, because of their current status. Jozoun looked at the first chunin. "Get ready to seal them!" "Right!" He said. As Jozoun and the other chunin burst forward, smacking sealing tags on each of the charred bodies, who were already starting to reform! "Now," The first one yelled. "SEAL!!!" Suddenly the bodies turned to ash, and revealed random people inside the ashes. Jozoun stood over the remains, examining the Edo Tensei zombies he had just destroyed. "Your clan really was, all it was cracked up to be wasn't it?" The first chunin said. "It ain't over yet..." Jozoun said, looking down at the ashes. "For...my father still remains out there!!!" And with that, the two chunin set out to join the rest of the battles of the Fourth Great Shinobi War! (Editors note: This IS a roleplay. Anyone can jump in at anytime as long as it makes sense. This will be updated about every weekend. Jozoun and the other chunin headed through a forest. Jumping from branch to branch, Jozoun thought about the battle to come. He had never known his father, but the Hokage had let him see pictures and read files on him. Apparently, he was also the only one known that could use a fire style jutsu so powerful that it could destroy a little over 30% of the world's population. It also said however, he never used it more than once, and he just barely stopped it. The chunin looked at Jozoun. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Is this too much for you?" Jozoun smiled and gave a thumbs up, his glasses sliding up his sweaty face. "Nope. No problem!" The chunin smiled. "Then let's go!" Jozoun and his comrade stopped in an open plain filled with grass. In the distance they could hear the noise of battle. But what interested them more was the person in front of them. "Jozoun? Is it you this time?" Sojourn Gremachi asked. "Yes, father." Jozoun said. "I've come to stop you." Sojourn smiled. "I hope you can stop me. Let's see what a good strong man you've become my son." Jozoun smirked. "Don't hold back." "Like I have a choice." Sojourn remarked, a bit less happily. Suddenly, fire filled the plains as father and son's Great Fireball techniques collided. Instantly, Jozoun had to jump back quickly to avoid the flame. The other chunin jumped to the left of the fireball. "You need to stay out of the fight until you can seal him!" Jozoun yelled at him. The chunin nodded and ran to cover. As Jozoun turned back, he saw Sojourn flying towards him with a Rasengan. Quickly improvising, Jozoun unsheathed his sword and slashed the Rasengan to the side, then punched Sojourn in the chin, causing him to be forced upward. Jozoun focused his chakra into the blade, slashed and created a wind blade that cut right through Sojourn! However, like the other zombies, he merely regenerated. Jozoun quickly activated his Flaming Fists technique and went all out against his father. However, none of his punches made contact! "You won't be able to hit me at this rate!" Sojourn yelled. Thrown off guard, Jozoun was kneed in the groin, and kicked in the chin, causing him to spiral backward! He was quickly followed by Sjourn, charging up another Rasengan! "No!!" Sojourn yelled. "It's over!" Kabuto laughed to himself. The Rasengan made contact, compressing the giant chakra ball around Jozoun!! "NO!!!" Sojourn yelled out. The sphere flew away from Sojourn ripping up the ground under it, swirling the very air in violent torrents! The other Chunin dropped his sealing tags, his mouth hanging open. "JOZOUN!!!!" The sphere exploded, and there where it was five seconds ago, was the mangled body of Jozoun. Sojourn, forced by the irresistable Impure World Resurrection, walked over to his son's body. Suddenly, Sojourn smiled. Kabuto was taken aback by that for a second. Suddenly, Jozoun's body exploded in flames! Sojourn, still smiling, was burned severally, jumping back to avoid further damage! "Good job, boy! You really are my son!" Sojourn happily yelled. "Damn." Kabuto mumbled. "Much more skilled than I thought." "Hmm?" Madara turned to Kabuto. "You having trouble?" Kabuto was washed over with sudden fear, which disappeared as quickly as it came. "No, just noting the enemy's strength." Madara seemed to ignore this, and walked away. Kabuto breathed relief. Jozoun crawled out of the ground behind Sojourn, and breathed heavily. The other chunin looked at this. "He's still not fully recovered from when he used Raging Hell." "That Flame Clone took so much more chakra to maintain than I thought it would." Jozoun mumbled. Sojourn turned around, noticing this. "Come on, son. Don't let down your guard yet." He rushed at Jozoun, but was stopped by a string wrapped around his feet, which tightened quickly, and tripped him. Sojourn looked up, and saw Jozoun had not done this. Then he looked behind him to see the other chunin, holding the string. "Ah! I told you to hide." Jozoun called. "Well, I can't just let you die, now can I!?" The other one said. "Besides, I still haven't shown you my secret techniques!" Sojourn turned, a look of disapproval on his face. "This is my son's fight." "Yes, well, your son is my comrade and I won't let him die so easily!" The chunin said. Sojourn softened a bit, but still under Kabuto's influence, charged the chunin. He dodged out of the way, flipping sideways, his grey/green trenchcoat flapping in the wind. He made several hand seals, then yelled out; "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Water exploded out of his mouth, formed a dragon twirling up into the air, and was sent hurtling toward Sojourn, who dodged left, and used a quick fireball technique, which was quickly exstinquished by a sudden tendril made of snow! Stunned and hesitant for a moment, Sojourn was caught up in a mound of freezing snow. It covered him completely and packed tight, sealing him inside. Jozoun looked on in disbelief. "Who are you, anyway?" The chunin in the grey/green mask and coat turned to him. "My name is Charon." "Well, Charon," Jozoun said. "It looks as if you've got to work a little harder." Sojourn had broken free of the snow mound, and was about to smash a Rasengan into Charon's back. Jozoun quickly launched a kunai at him, and ran for him with his katana. Sojourn moved out of the kunai's path, but was to slow to dodge the blade of his son. It cut him down the middle, but of course, he merely regenerated. "Excellent work boy." Sojourn said, praising his son. "But what now?" "Stay behind me!" Charon said. "I'm going to try and stop him long enough to seal him." "How?" Jozoun asked. "Snow Release: Crushing Winter Landscape!!" (To be Continued...) Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play